Maintaining proper fitness is a growing concern for many people. Medical community has become increasingly aware of the value of exercise to the overall health of an individual. Furthermore, athletes need regular and stringent workout to maintain their abilities. Exercise apparatuses have been, and still are, an important part of the sport and workout. Exercise apparatuses have evolved from simple equipment to advanced and technically sophisticated equipment with special mechanisms. Using mechanical and electrical parts and new software enables users to take more advantages of exercise apparatuses.
In conventional exercise machine usually the user's body orientation does not change notably and continuously, if user wants a harder workout then the user increases the resistance of the running platform and thereby increasing the forces affecting the same muscles. The problem with this type of resistance in the exercise machine is that there is a limited range and direction of resistance for increasing the strength of the users. Changing the orientation of the user will change effects and directions of the resisting forces and this helps user to have a better workout.